


That Got My Circuits Popping

by milleniumpire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Light Dom/sub, Master/Servant, Praise Kink, lightsaber collection, oh that got my circuits popping, railed to death, removable cock, sub gold battle droid, top general grievous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumpire/pseuds/milleniumpire
Summary: General Grievous has his eye on a gold battle droid, and he finally goes after what he wants.
Relationships: General Grievous/Gold Battle Droid, General Grievous/Obi Wan Kenobi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	That Got My Circuits Popping

“Come here,” General Grievous said roughly to the common gold battle droid.

“Me?” The droid said, sounding surprised to be acknowledged by the general.

“Yes, you.” The battle droid coyly walked up to the general, flexing its golden fingers with nervousness. “I've had my eye on you, little droid,” Grievous murmured, and followed it with a hacking cough.

The droid sheepishly looked down, wondering what it had done to get the general's attention, and realizing it wanted the general’s full attention. “What have I done to get your attention, General?”

The general clasped half of his arms on the droids shoulders and gently said exactly what the droid wanted to hear. “Just be existing.”

The droid felt a popping circuit deep in his midsection that was only intensified by Grievous’ loud, wet cough. “You always know exactly what to say.”

“Kneel for me, droid,” the general said in a commanding voice that made the droid’s legs tremble. It obeyed, and watched intently as the general opened his cloak to reveal many empty pockets about the size of a lightsaber. The droid was confused until it saw the general go to the back pocket and pull out a light grayish-white cylinder that was smooth on one side and had 2 wires poking out the other. The general popped off the smooth plate at his crotch and handed the light gray dildo to the droid. “Attach it for me, baby,” General Grievous murmured, stroking the droid’s smooth, thin head. The droid’s shaking fingers struggled to properly attach General Grievous’ new cock, and gently, the general guided the droid’s fingers through the process of connecting the correct wires. The general removed his hands, and the droid took General Grievous's newly attached massive, beefy, schlong in his thin trembling fingers.

“You’re so big,” it cood, earning a rumble from deep in the general’s chest.

The droid began to tentatively move its fingers up and down his length, and as it watched the generals head fall forward the droid felt circuits popping in its midsection.

“Mmmmmm,” the general rumbled. “Now it's my turn to be in control. Grievous crouched down so he was eye level with the droid and he tenderly laid the droid on its back. “If you don’t squirm this will be far less painful.”

The droid clasped its hands at the nape of the Generals neck. “I trust you.”

Grievous just nodded and swiftly pulled the droid's right leg out of its socket. The droid hissed, but secretly enjoyed the pain. The general hummed against the droid's cool, metal exterior, earning a shudder and a few sparks flying out the droid’s now-exposed hole. General Grievous hovered over the droid for a moment before teasing the droid's entrance with his painfully hard cumsaber. He suddenly pushed in, feeling the pleasure-pain of the scraping unlubricated wires against his ween. Grievous pounded into the droid unrelenting, getting off on the soft moans coming from the droid. Soon the friction became too much on the generals overstimulated schlong with a loud grunt the dildo fell off the generals crotch--a product of his orgasm. He rolled off the droid but realized that it was laying very still. The general stood up and pocketed his cock, but when he nudged the droid it didn’t react. The general took a step away and sighed, realizing that he had ended yet another droid with his incredibly huge wiener. The general walked away feeling physically sated, but something different in his chest. Longing. He realized that he felt for, cared for, that droid more so than any of his other sexual partners and carried on his day feeling empty. Days passed and the gaping hole in his chest didn’t mend. Weeks. Month. Years. Nothing could stop him from thinking of that one, special droid, until two sweet, sultry, unforgettable words met his hearing receptors:

“Hello there”

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry! This is kind of a joke, but it is what got me started on writing fanfiction so I feel obligated to post it. If there is enough positive feedback I will publish a prequel, even though nobody wants that.


End file.
